Uma Carta A Editora
by Lya Nikolaevna
Summary: TRAD. Breaking Dawn está terminado, e eu ainda estou aqui. Eu, Leah Clearwater, ainda sou a mesma. Mesmo depois de me juntar ao bando renegado do Jake, S.M. me fez continuar amarga. Eu exijo meu final feliz então eu pego uma caneta e escrevo. Cara Steph..


**Título Original:**_** Fuck You Very Much - A Letter to the Editor  
**_**Autora:** _**Luci-Marlena**_  
**Link:** _**http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5404779/1/**_

**N/A:** _**Essa é de longe a minha fic Blackwater favorita que eu tive a louca idéia de escrever. Ela me veio em forma de "Fuck You Very Much" de Lily Allen - uma canção incrível que eu "peguei emprestado" algumas linhas.**_

**Set: **_**Pós-BD.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Nada me pertence.**_

_F*da-se Muito Mesmo – Uma Carta A Editora_

_Breaking Dawn_ está acabado, terminado, e eu ainda estou aqui. Eu, Leah Clearwater, ainda sou a mesma. Mesmo depois de me juntar ao bando renegado do Jake, Stephanie Meyer ainda me deixou uma harpia amarga. Como? Você pergunta. Bem, a resposta é bastante simples; Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen.

É, que palavrão. O que S. Meyer estava _pensando_ quando fez Bella dar nome à Monstrinha?

De qualquer modo, a história acabou e todos tiveram seu final feliz, menos eu.

Jake superou Bella com a Cria; Quil tem Claire; Jared tem Kim; Paul tem Rachel; Embry e Seth estão satisfeitos; os filhotes estão felizes; Sam tem (ugh) Emily; Sue, minha própria mãe, tem Charlie; até os sanguessugas cada um tem seu próprio parceiro! Onde eu fico? Onde está o _meu_ final feliz? Em que lugar do mundo está o Príncipe Encantado de Leah Clearwater?

Ah, eu sei, bancando a babá. Está bem, meu Príncipe Encantado está bancando a babá de sua _imprint_ Monstrinha. Maravilhoso.

S. Meyer me criou para ser uma amarga, infeliz, sensível, loba e me fez sofrer por estar no mesmo bando do garoto que quebrou meu coração se apaixonando pela minha prima. Sem mencionar que eu sou a única garota lobo, oh eu não sei, no mundo. Obrigada por isso, Steph! Mas espere, fica pior: em _Lua Nova_, eu me transformo e conseqüentemente mato meu pai. Como se isso não fosse me ferrar. Enquanto eu estou lidando com a minha dor, eu começo a ter sonhos românticos com Bella Swan. Nojento, eu sei. Mas graças à boa Steph que nos deu uma mente coletiva, eu acabo recebendo os "sentimentos" de Jake por aquela amante de sanguessuga. Como você pode imaginar, eu não quero ter sonhos onde Bella Swan e eu passeamos ao pôr-do-sol. Então, sendo eu, eu ataco, me tornando assim a cadela do bando. Literal e figurativamente. Legal.

O que nos leva a _Eclipse_. É, ainda a cadela do bando, só que agora as pessoas estão dizendo que eu sou pior que Paul. Obrigada pelo incentivo, Steph. Então, aqui nós tivemos realmente que lutar contra os vampiros maus. Foi legal, estrela de ouro para Steph. Assim durante a luta tudo foi muito bem e magnífico, mas então Steph teve que ferrar minha vida ao me colocar em perigo. Por sorte, Jake se intrometeu e teve todo um lado de seu corpo esmagado. Ali mesmo, meus amigos, que os "sentimentos" por um certo Jacob Black começaram. Já que Steph me queria para abrigar todo esse ódio, eu esqueci como ser sensível, o que justifica como eu reagi com Jake no penhasco. Por isso, o colega partiu e foi se amargurar e chorar no Canadá, me deixando aqui sem ninguém no mesmo barco. Steph não é tão _boa_?

Então, o filho pródigo volta em _Breaking Dawn_. Enquanto ele esteve fora, o sentimento diminuiu um pouco... ok, não exatamente. Após o casamento da amante de sanguessuga e o estuprador-de-mentes, Jake e eu ficamos em suspenso. Estávamos começando a ser civilizados um com o outro. Ele estava começando a desistir da Bella, e eu estava começando a desistir de Sam. E aí Steph deu um golpe de mestre: fez com que Bella engravidasse. Está bem, ela deu a Bella – a incompetente Bella – um bebê, enquanto me fazia estéril. Realmente o sentimento de amor. Jake perdeu o controle quando Sam disse que eles iriam destruir os Cullen e sua nova fonte de alegria. Ele formou seu próprio bando e Seth, porque o molequinho fofo idolatra Jake, juntou-se. Eu também. Eu não podia deixar nenhum deles se machucar; me importo muito com os dois. Jake me nomeou Beta e nosso relacionamento progrediu. Evidentemente, ficou tudo à margem. Quando Bella continuou a ignorar os sentimentos de Jake por ser egoísta e mantê-lo ali como seu "melhor amigo", eu o defendi. Isso, é claro, foi sob a forma de reclamar e criticar Bella até levá-la às lágrimas, obrigada, Steph. Ah, bons tempos. No entanto, justamente quando Jake e eu estávamos começando a nos levar a sério, Jake teve uma impressão com a bebê monstro. É, está certo, um bebê. Ah claro, havia o medo dos Volturi levarem a Monstrinha, mas tudo deu certo no final.

Assim, todos viveram felizes para sempre. Inferno, o "bebê" teve um final feliz. O que eu tive? Eu tive a ponta curta da vara. _Novamente_.

Por quê? Por que ela fez isso comigo? Tenha compaixão!

É isso! Leah Clearwater não se senta a esmo e fica apática. Ela busca respostas. Pego papel e caneta e escrevo.

_Cara Stephanie Meyer,_

_Você pode não se lembrar de mim, mas eu sou a personagem que você ferrou completamente. Sim, é Leah Clearwater._

_Eu só tenho algumas coisas para dizer e um par de questões para pôr para fora._

_Alguém fez alguma coisa a você quando estava me criando? Será que chutaram você ou quebraram sua caneta preferida ou algo assim? Se fizeram, eu lamento por isso mas, que inferno! Por que descontar em mim?_

_Você só estava aborrecida e cansada de ser justa com seus personagens? Ou você realmente só me odeia? Se você não gostava mesmo de como minha personagem se saiu, então mude! Céus, é realmente tão difícil passar o corretivo?_

_Eu estou cansada de ser a harpia amarga. Estou cansada de ter que carregar toda essa raiva e ressentimento comigo. Eu quero um novo começo._

_Estou pedindo gentilmente por um final feliz. Inferno, eu seria feliz se você me desse um _imprint_! Basta fazer alguma coisa! Ou qualquer coisa a não ser... Será que você fez essas coisas para conseguir alguma satisfação que você não teve em sua própria vida? Você tem prazer em me fazer sofrer? Você gosta mesmo de viver uma vida tão cheia de ódio? Tirando todas as coisas que eu amava: meu pai, Sam, Jake._

_Sabe o que mais, Steph; ninguém quer saber sua opinião. Leah Clearwater está cansada de seguir seu pequeno enredo. Parei. Estou cheia dessa merda e só tenho uma coisa para dizer a você:_

_Foda-se! Foda-se muito, muito mesmo. Odeio o que você fez para mim. Essas são minhas palavras finais para você, então por favor, não entre em contato._

_Sinceramente,_

_Leah Clearwater_

Assinei a carta, coloquei no envelope e selei antes de tomar meu caminho para encontrar uma caixa de correio. Vai ser enviada. Meu lado da história precisa ser contado. Ela precisa saber como ferrou completamente a minha vida.

"Leah! LEAH! Espere aí!," Ouço uma voz familiar chamar. Eu me viro e não vejo outra coisa se não meu Alpha Todo-Poderoso.

"O que você quer, Jake?" pergunto a ele. Eu não posso me distrair. No momento, eu sou toda negócios. Estou em uma missão e não posso ser desviada para um bate-papo.

"Queria falar com você," diz enquanto acertava o passo comigo.

"Então? Fala. Eu estou meio ocupada agora," falo para ele.

Ele sorri para mim, "O que? Enviando uma carta? Vamos, Leah, não vai levar mais do que cinco minutos," implora com olhar de cachorrinho.

Maldita S. Meyer! Você simplesmente teve que criá-lo como um garoto irresistível, não é? Eu nunca consigo resistir ao Jake, muito menos aos seus olhos de cachorrinho. Eu suspiro, "Muito bem. Você tem cinco minutos. Vai lá."

Eu cruzo meus braços sobre o peito e olho para ele com expectativa. Ele corre a mão pelo cabelo e suspira em antecipação. "Não achei que você fosse concordar. Ok."

Ele começa a andar. "Então, você sabe que _Breaking Dawn_ está terminado, certo?"

Eu assinto, sem realmente ver aonde isso vai dar. "Seu ponto?"

""Bem, o que quer que S.M. tenha planejado para nós está acabado. Então nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa agora, ir para qualquer lugar" ele sorri.

"Então o que você está dizendo é que você quer deixar La Push?" perguntei, confusa.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, espere, sim. Ahn. Espere aí, Edward me explicou antes… Eu estou complicando," ele murmura.

"O que os vampiros têm a ver com isso? Onde fica a Monstrinha de qualquer modo?" pergunto desinteressadamente. Eu não me importo mesmo; preciso enviar essa carta!

"Ok, agora que a série acabou, nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa, ver qualquer um, e sentir qualquer coisa. Podemos ser livres! Livres de qualquer coisa, alguém que esteja nos prendendo. Leah," ele olha dentro dos meus olhos.

"Hmm," respondi. Em minha defesa, se você olhasse dentro daquelas piscinas marrons de chocolate quente, estaria balbuciando como uma idiota também.

"Leah, eu estou livre dos livros agora. Estou livre do _imprint_ agora. Agora eu posso ficar com você," me disse.

Ele sorri para mim, e eu sorrio de volta para ele como se eu tivesse feito isso minha vida inteira. O que, agora, eu podia.

_Cara Stephanie Meyer,_

_Obrigada. Muito obrigada, muito mesmo. Obrigada por finalmente finalizar a série. Agora eu posso ficar com o Jake._

_Sinceramente,_

_Leah Clearwater_

É, eu decido, essa é a carta que eu vou enviar.

**N/T:** _**Estou imensamente feliz com a oportunidade de traduzir essa fic! Simplesmente AMEI!  
Tenho a certeza de que se Leah realmente existisse, se sentiria exatamente como nessa fic.  
Mas já que a Leah não existe, então nós, suas fãs, trataremos de protestar:  
STEPH, CADÊ O MALDITO FINAL FELIZ DA LEAH?!?! Ò.Ó**_

_**E para a Luci, o nosso**_** muito obrigada**_** pela maravilhosa fic!  
**__**LUCI, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, ok?  
Façam uma autora e uma pretensa-tradutora feliz! =)**_

_**kissu =***_

_**P.S: (Propaganda **_**Mode**__**On**_**) Dêem uma passadinha na minha fic "Além das Lembranças" e comentem! ^^'**_


End file.
